


Flash

by dabfaerie



Series: Stray Kids Fantasy [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel!Woojin - Freeform, Angst, Fae!Chan, Hyunjin hates humans, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Swearing, demon!Hyunjin, mer!seungmin, merman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2019-11-18 20:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabfaerie/pseuds/dabfaerie
Summary: "I'm a flash, you were blinded by the love I hadI'm a flash, the light could only get in through the cracks"Flash, Cigarettes after Sex.What happens when Hyunjin decides to play Hero one night? Alright, Welcome to my first story. Hope you all enjoy this mess and please comment!





	1. Chapter One:First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hyunjin finds a boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all Welcome!

 

**Fuck humans**. That's what Hyunjin would say if someone asked him to describe his current feelings in two words. Hell, it'd fit for his whole damn life. Humans managed to ruin in his life all the time, giving him a new reason to despise them every day, and you know what made it worse? He worked around them, he worked with them. He served them coffee in the morning with a big grin on his face as if he was one of them. He hated it, he hated having to be nice, he hated having to pretend to understand why they hated anything not human, hell they even hated certain humans. Humans who didn't quite fit in, humans caused wars, massacred each other all the time yet liked to pretend supernaturals such as Hyunjin were the evil ones. It made no sense and it always made the young demon upset. Yeah, he was a demon, no he didn't kill people or take their souls. He liked watching cartoons and crying over things he shouldn't cry over, but that wasn't the reason why he was thinking fuck humans in this particular moment. There was something else.

That something else a conversation he had overheard while making someone a latte.  _H.O.S_  had found a supernatural, and they were planning on hunting them tonight. He hated  _H.O.S_. If regular humans made him want to rip his hair out, they made him wanted to jump into a fiery pool of lava. Their name stood for Humans Over Supernaturals, and they hunted supernaturals. Depending on the type they'd lock them up, keep them in zoos or they'd just torture them. They viewed humans as superior and the natural leaders of the Earth. They believed anything non-human was a monster and a beast. Something lower than animals, if a human dare to hurt a dog or cat they'd be blacklisted forever, shunned and arrested most likely, but if you hurt a supernatural you were seen as a hero and that made him sick. Supernaturals didn't do anything besides exist, sure there had been some bad ones but the same could be said for humans. Fucking hypocrites.

He had already sent Chan a text explaining what had happened and why he might be late to dinner. The elder Fae understood, he had saved all the others who lived with them in a similar fashion. Now, Hyunjin had already made it to where the supposed supernatural was rumored to be. The beach, so he figured he was dealing with a water-based creature,  _ H.O.S _ wasn't sure so neither was he. All he knew was he had an hour to find the creature before  _ H.O.S  _ arrived. 

An hour to search the ocean for a creature he knew nothing about. He was sure he could do, but it didn't mean he wasn't anxious as hell. If he messed this up, a supernatural might die and he'd lose his job most likely. His job was important, he was the only one in the house who had a steady job with a steady income. if he lost it, no he didn't want to think about that. He was going to focus on finding the supernatural and heading back.

With a sigh, he took off his shoes and shirt, having already changed into a pair of swimming trunks before coming over, before wading into the ocean. Being a demon would speed up the process a bit. He could feel energies. So all he had to do was swim around until he felt something. He knew the supernatural had to be closer to the shore, it was the only way humans would know about it. Yeah, there were supernaturals out deeper, but humans didn't report them. They'd figure they leave them to nature, but ones closer to the shore were seen as a danger. They might try to come onto the land so they would have to be eradicated. Humans were dumb.

So far all he had found was trash and fish. He was starting to wonder if the supernatural had already left when he felt it. He had never felt energy quite like this, it felt pure and innocent yet pained, but it was supernatural and that's all that mattered at the moment.

As he swam closer, he noted that the water was starting to get murkier with what looked like...blood. He hoped it was just from a fish or something the supernatural had eaten, he hoped it wasn't from the supernatural seeing as he wasn't best with injuries. Those were always left to Woojin, being an angel healing came naturally to him, Hyunjin, on the other hand, seemed to make everything worse. So he kept hoping it was anything but the supernatural, however, life pulled a big fuck you on him.

Good news, he knew what he was dealing with now. A mermaid well merman, but the humans seemed to have gotten to him earlier. The merman had what looked like a gunshot wound in his chest amongst smaller bruises and wounds, but seemed to still be alive. Chan always said not to move severely injured people but he didn't have much of a choice now did he. He waded closer, checking his watch before groaning. He had twenty minutes now. Twenty minutes to get the injured merman to safety before  _H.O.S_ came to finish the job. He looked over the merman again, taking in his build and features. The merman looked around his age or younger, and to be honest, he reminded him of a puppy, a cute puppy but that wasn't important right now. What was important was getting puppy merman to safety. Chan had a book on all supernaturals, it had a said if a mermaid or merman was out of the water for a few minutes their tail would turn into legs, and now he really hoped that was true. It'd be the only to get the boy to safety. So he waded closer, stopping momentarily when merpup moved, before uttering a soft apology and lifting the boy up and walking over to his clothes, hoping by the time he was dressed the legs would appear.

Luck was on his side this time, as soon as he finished tying his legs, the merman's tail shifted into a pair of legs and that's where Hyunjin realized he had forgotten something. The merman would be completely naked, and while carrying an injured unconscious person would cause some suspicion, carrying a naked injured unconscious would be even weirder. So maybe luck wasn't quite on his side- Someone had left their towel on the beach, scratch that. Luck was back on his side, he thought quickly grabbing the towel and wrapping the oddly light boy up before picking him up and heading back to the house, missing  _H.O.S_ by five minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this first chapter, it's a bit slow since it's just Hyunjin finding Seungmin and hating people but don't worry! As soon as the others come in it will liven up, and when Seungmin wakes up, well you'll just have to see.


	2. Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet Jisung, Hyunjin has to answer to Chan, and Seungmin is ready to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Hope you enjoy this mess

**Holy fucking shit**. That was the first thing Hyunjin heard after he had finally made it back to the house, and to be honest that was how he felt too. It was hard enough carrying an unconscious siren through town, but for some horrible reason, there was a fucking H.O.S parade going on. When did they even start doing parades? What was the point of their parade? Raising awareness that they were abusive assholes? He didn't understand nor did he care, he had more important things to worry about like the bleeding siren in his arms that caused Jisung to just stare at him, go holy fucking shit and be extremely unhelpful.

"Oi dumbass, can you be useful and get Chan or Woojin? I can't heal him, and last time you tried to you almost burnt the whole house down," Hyunjin said, kicking Jisung off the couch before laying the siren down. "Think they'll be upset about some blood on the couch?" he asked before noticing Jisung had already left. He sighed, looking at the siren boy again. He had always thought sirens were only female, all had long hair and were just like mermaids. Obviously, he was wrong seeing as this siren was a boy, with short hair and seemed more dangerous than a mermaid. Sirens were also supposed to enchant people to make them fall in love with them. Was that why Hyunjin had felt a strong urge to kiss the siren boy, or was that just a combination of his gay heart and watching too many fairy tale movies with Jeongin?

He wasn't able to figure out the answer because his thoughts were interrupted by Chan yelling worriedly and rushing in to examine the siren, (He might've pushed Hyunjin out of the way but he was a worried fae on a mission). Hyunjin watched as Chan quickly examined the boy before his eyes started to glow along with his hands as he moved them around the boy's body.

"Alright, good news. Siren boy is lucky. He was shot, but the bullet missed anything super important. I'm not 100 percent sure what they did to him, but he'll be okay." Chan said after ten minutes of silence, Hyunjin worrying and Jisung watching from his new spot on the floor. "I got the bullet out and healed all his major injuries. Now," Chan paused as he got up and turned towards Hyunjin. "I wanna know why you decided to help him. I remember you being annoyed whenever I helped the others, especially Jisung."

Hyunjin shrugged in response. He hadn't been the most excited when Chan started to bring the others home. He had thrown what Chan liked to call, mature temper tantrums and he might've tried to kill Jisung a few times, but that was all Jisungs fault. Hyunjin had  _tried_ to be cordial and nice, but Jisung always wanted to fight him or something. Jisung wanted to fight everyone and he had the dumbest reasons. When Chan brought Minho, Jisung tried to fight the witch for being "Too Handsome", but this siren wasn't Jisung. After seeing him, he knew he had to help him, and before? Well, he was just annoyed with H.O.S and trying to figure out a way to do something in retaliation, and he had just so happened to hear them discuss their latest find, so it was a combination of revenge and boredom. 

Chan had opened his mouth to say something, probably tell Hyunjin shrugging wasn't an acceptable way to answer a question or something else nagging, but he was cut off by the Siren boy waking up and immediately going into a panic. Hyunjin had never seen someone sit up so fast and he had never seen someone look at Chan with fear in their eyes, but then again he never brought home injured boys. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. He didn't want to cause the boy to panic more, and Chan usually was the one who calmed down people but judging from Siren boy's face, Chan helping wouldn't be helpful at all. He was still trying to figure out what to do when Jisung moved closer to the boy.

The boy didn't look afraid, so Jisung moved closer which was apparently a huge mistake. The Siren didn't do much physically, just turned his head towards Jisung, but Jisung was now grabbing at his neck and making choking noises, and that only made Hyunjin like The Siren more. Anyone willing to choke Jisung on their first meeting was a good person in his book. He considered watching for a few more seconds, but Chan shot him a look which clearly meant help Jisung or he'd be in big trouble, so he held his hands up in the air, hoping he looked non-threatening before slowly making his way towards Jisung and the Siren. 

"Hey...calm down. I promise no one here will hurt you, mean Jisung may annoy you to the point where you might just wanna shove him out a window or something life-threatening, but I promise you are safe here." Hyunjin said calmly, trying to remember how Chan approached panicking people. Whatever he was doing was working because the boy's face was relaxing and Jisung was no longer choking, but he still was tense. "I'm Hyunjin and I'm a demon, I promise I won't hurt you." He pointed at Chan, "That's Chan or Chris, he's a Fae and he wouldn't harm a fly. He once accidentally smashed one and cried for two days, so don't worry about him. The one you were choking was Jisung. He's a phoenix and he's annoying but we love him anyway. What's your name?" He asked the last question with a small smile on his face.

The Siren looked between Hyunjin and the other two boys before tilting his head slightly, "I'm Seungmin...but what's a demon, fae, and Phoenix? And..." He stopped talking and looked at his legs as if he just noticed them, and maybe he had, seeing as the next thing he did was scream and panic "What the hell are these things!?! Where is my tail!?!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update every Sunday, and sorry the story is moving so slowly. It'll pick up I promise.


	3. still not an update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so

hi guys! i haven't updated in forever but I'm here to let you guys know I will finish and Woojin will be an important character. I have another story and Woojin also plays a big part- you'll see it whenever I release it!

and yeah, this news crushed me. I don't know what's going on and and 9 or none. I'm gonna miss woojin but i hope he's okay. that being said I hope everyone can take sometime to gather their minds, stays, skz and anyone else. see you soon.


End file.
